All Things Happen For A Reason
by Dark-Zen
Summary: My first fanfic, rereleased, rated for caution because I'm not sure quite how bad the violence and language will get later on. Its an OC story, no tv characters involved.
1. Character Descriptions

Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblade. That belongs to Takao Aoki. However my OC's are my own creations and therefore, mine.

**

* * *

--- Character Descriptions.---**

(All of this information is according to the start of the story, some of it may change as the story progresses)

**Name: **John Bachiatari

**Age: **17

**Height: **6 foot 1 inch**  
Eye Colour: **Grey**  
Hair Colour: **Very dark brown, almost black.**  
Appearance: **Pale skin, not white but almost, he wears a lot of black, just about everything is black and he has a scar running from just above his left eyebrow to halfway down his left cheek. He wears black baggy combat trousers and a black t-shirt; sometimes with a jacket (though there isn't one in the picture) oh, and not forgetting, fingerless gloves. For a visual representation follow this link - http/ Unknown**  
History: **Very little is known about John's history other than that he obtained Black Dranzer at a very early age and has had it ever since, he is an accomplished beyblader and is relatively well known on the tournament scene, respected more through fear than actual liking.**  
Hobbies: **Beyblading, being alone, martial arts, being alone, Beyblading, being evil… did I mention being alone?

**Characteristics: **Cold, distant and unhelpful, not a team player and definatly not the sort to help out without a good reason, he rarely exhibits any positive emotions of any kind (though that may be for more than 1 reason, hint, hint). **  
Beyblade: **Black Dranzer MS (most of you will know what Dranzer MS looks like, well, turn it black, and you've got Black Dranzer MS)**  
Bit Beast: **Black Dranzer (for now)

**

* * *

Name: Dan Satounushi**

**Age: **16

**Height: **5 foot 7 inches**  
Eye Colour: **Brown**  
Hair Colour: **Blue and I mean BRIGHT blue.**  
Appearance: **A mass of blue, Dan has blue hair, blue clothes, blue most things. He has messed up hair which is quite long but not quite as long as John's and he has

relatively in the middle skin, not too dark not too pale. He wears jeans and a t-shirt (both blue of corse) with a picture of a dragon round the end of one sleeve as well as the all important fingerless gloves.

**Family: **A little sister named Mika who is 7 and his mother, his father works abroad.**  
History: **Dan was born in Japan but moved outside of it to grow up elsewhere in earlier life, following his fathers work, as his family travelled around he would participate in Beyblading tournaments and gained quite a reputation for himself in Eastern Asia. Eventually his mother grew tired of the family having to move around and divorced his father, settling back in Japan with Dan and his little sister. Dan's parting gift from his father was a family heirloom, the beyblade Dark Leopard.**  
Hobbies: **Eating anything sugary, Beyblading, Video Games, Avoiding going home.

**Characteristics: **Dan is quite normal and can be serious most of the time, however, put even a single grain of sugar in front of him and it becomes a different matter, reduced to an excitable, hyperactive child like state. Also on a side note, Dan's many victories have made his complacent and overconfident, believing himself undefeatable.**  
Beyblade: **Dark Leopard MS**  
Bit Beast: **Dark Leopard

**

* * *

Name: Ash Imaimashi**

**Age: **14

**Height: **5 foot 2 inches**  
Eye Colour: **Blue**  
Hair Colour:** Blonde**  
Appearance: **Small, relatively normal coloured skin and a couple of freckles here and there. Ash himself is quite normal however; you then get to the way he dresses… Ash dresses, how shall I say this, like an explosion in a paint factory, with seemingly random colours (though always bright) all over the place. The sort of clothing which makes you wish you'd brought sunglasses… and a flamethrower.

**Family: **A reckless Father named Nigel and an older brother named Antoni.**  
History: **Little really happened in Ash's history, a normal everyday life full of random everyday days. The only thing worth noting is his inheritance of Dragoon, from his Grandfather Takao Kinomiya.**  
Hobbies: **Beyblading, being irritating (though I don't think he does it on purpose), playing sports of any kind, interfering with other peoples actions, generally being punished for his irritatingness.

**Characteristics: **Ash is one word, annoying, small and annoying, small overconfident and annoying, add as many other words to it as you like but at the centre of it all, Ash is annoying, very much so and he pays for that dearly when it goes too far. As far as Beyblading is concerned Ash is overconfident and believes because he has, 'the all powerful dragoon' he is guaranteed victory, which is wrong, truth be told he is a minor competitor.**  
Beyblade: **Dragoon MF**  
Bit Beast: **Dragoon

* * *

Well, that's it for the OC descriptions for the first few chapters, now I can get on with the story. Enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade, that belongs to Takao Aoki. My OC's belong to me, mwahahahahahahaha.

* * *

---Chapter 1, The Beginning---

John closed his eyes and listened to the thunder outside as he picked up the cold black beyblade. "Black Dranzer…." He muttered as it sucked the warmth from his hand, leeched from his energy. He opened his eyes again, looking around the shadowy corners of the abandoned warehouse he had chosen to train in, casting an eye over the wreckage and devastation Black Dranzer has caused.

The sound of breaking glass broke the silence as another beyblade came flying into the room through an old (and now broken) window. "Destroy him Dark Leopard!" a confident voice said from its home somewhere near the window. John frowned, clipping Black Dranzer to his launcher and firing it at the new blade. The two black beyblades clashed in midair letting out a blast of light and a shockwave, shaking the very foundations of the building. "Not bad…" John said quietly as his unknown adversary jumped down to the floor a few metres away "…not bad at all…". Black Dranzer and Dark Leopard clashed again and again, grinding away at each other's defences, neither really gaining the upper hand. "I'm just getting started!" the other boy said, the bit of his beyblade glowing as it knocked Black Dranzer back. "Hmpf" John said simply, crossing his arms as the other boy's bit beast emerged from his blade casting an eerie glow around the room. "Attack!" the other boy roared, sending his blade on the offensive and knocking Black Dranzer around the floor mercilessly. John growled as he was knocked back by the force of a particularly strong attack, a scowl forming on his face, how much more of this did he have to sit back and take? Black Dranzer went flying through a crate, wobbling slightly as the dust cleared again and the other boy continued his assault. "What? Your not even going to fight back!" The boy said staring at him through the gloom, "In that case I might as well finish you off now." The Boy finished, the confidence showing in his voice "BLACK SLASH!". Dark Leopard glowed a dark purplish colour, becoming little more than a sphere of dark light as is smashed into the weakened Black Dranzer. The collision sent a huge cloud of dust billowing out from the point of impact. John was thrown backwards to the floor by the strength of the attack, rips forming on his long black scarf and blood running from a cut on his face as he pulled himself to his feet. "Y-your still standing?" The boy said, his confidence suddenly sounding shaken. The dust cleared and Black Dranzer appeared, still spinning. "You bet I'm still standing…" John said, glaring at the other boy, he had played well, but now it had to end. "Black Dranzer! Dark Flame!" John commanded, his blade spinning back up to full speed as his bit beast emerged from its centre. "I wont go down that easy!" The boy yelled "Dark Leopard, again! Black Slash!". The two beyblades raced towards each other, both engulfed in crackling dark energy and hit with a mighty explosion that tore the roof off the building. John looked across the battlefield at his fallen opponent, and then down as both beyblades stopped spinning "Black Dranzer… we drew……" John said as he too fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but it was just to introduce the first 2 characters to you. hope you enjoyed it, the chapters from now on should be a fair bit longer. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade, its not mine and never will be, it belongs to Takao Aoki and I'd have to pay him a huge sum of money to buy it, however my OC's belong to me, and you'd have to pay me a huge sum of money (or ask nicely) to use them.

* * *

--- Chapter 2, Interruptions ---

John shook as something touched his face, opening one eye slowly and narrowly avoiding being poked in it as a furry paw prodded him again. John growled to himself as he rolled onto his front, the cat that had woke him trying to rub against his face affectionately. He sighed pushing himself up onto his knees as the cat ran over to Black Dranzer and hissed at it. Without a word John stooped down and snatched up the jet-black beyblade, a familiar drained feeling coming over him as he did so. 'How did I end up on the floor again?' he thought to himself lazily as memories from the previous night flooded through his mind. "Dark Leopard" he said to himself simply, looking over to see another beyblade still lying motionless on the floor, near the hand of its owner. John looked at the boy for the first time in broad daylight, fairly short, aqua blue hair, blue fingerless gloves, jeans, blue t-shirt. "…lots of blue" he commented to himself as he scooped up Dark Leopard. John thought to himself for a few seconds before turning around and giving the boy a sharp kick in the ribs.

Dan rolled over onto his back and lay spread eagle on the floor, staring up at the broken ceiling, the pain in his side slowly subsiding and he pushed his hair back out of his eyes with both hands "what happened?" he groaned, closing his eyes as John dropped Dark Leopard on his face, where it bounced painfully off his forehead. "You're just annoyed because I won aren't you?" Dan said with a smirk, picking up his blade and sitting himself upright. "You didn't beat me kid, we drew" John said, kicking the boy again, this time in the back, causing him to spring to his feet. "Oww! What the hell you do that for!" He shouted, scowling at John who just shook his head vaguely before wandering away out of the ruined warehouse. "Weirdo…" Dan commented, staring after him. The sound of police sirens met Dan's ears and he froze, looking around at the damage he and John had inflicted on the warehouse, a warehouse that wasn't theirs. With him the person there to be held responsible, he looked to the door where John had just left and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

"So how did you manage to draw with me anyway? I'm unbeatable" Dan said proudly, he seemed to have become a lot more active and cheerful since John had tried to get him to go away by buying him an ice-cream from a shop they'd passed as they went down the sea front. 'Must be the sugar…' John thought to himself, making a mental note never to buy him sugar again. "Nobody is unbeatable..." John said simply, walking a little faster, but Dan matched his pace, "Of corse somebody is, otherwise I wouldn't be around would I, Dan the Invincible". John looked across at him with a sceptical look on his face as Dan struck a pose. John just shook his head and kept walking "…idiot". It wasn't long, only a few minutes of walking before John noticed something; Dan wasn't following him anymore. He looked around to see Dan leaning over the sea barrier talking to four girls on the beach. "Hey, there, I'm Dan, the best beyblader in existence" He said, smiling at them all before holding out his ice cream "want a bit?" By the time John had managed to walk all the way back to Dan two of the girls had pounced on his hand and he was beginning to look a little less 'invincible'. "Erm... that bit its ice-cream, its my hand" Dan said nervously, wincing. John looked over each of the girls, the two attacking Dan were just blurs, and another was egging them on, while a final one, dressed quite similarly to himself in black and red was standing at the back of the group with a pleading look on her face as she pointed to Dan before running her finger across there throat. John smiled, causing a jolt of pain to run through him, before he returned to his normal emotionless state. Before following the instruction, grabbing Dan by the back of the collar he dragged him away. "thank you…." Dan said weakly, examining his bleeding fingers and the teeth marks on his arm.

* * *

An hour or so later John and Dan could be found in the park along with Black Dranzer and Dark Leopard "Go Black Dranzer!" John yelled as his blade slammed into a can shredding it to pieces, then another, and another, and another. Dan watched lazily as John completed the training corse they had set up. "Too easy" John said to himself, replacing the cans with pieces of wood before trying again, completing the test again, he replaced the planks and let Dan have a go. Laying back on the grass lazily. As Dan got ready to launch Dark Leopard "Let it rip!" Dan shouted as Dark Leopard smashed through a planks, swerving before breaking through another, and a third, Dan was about to hit the last plank and complete the course when a shining white beyblade shot out of nowhere and smashed into it, causing a flash of light, Dark Leopard was knocked back into the last plank and splintered it before dropping back to the floor. "What the…?" Dan yelled as a small blonde haired boy walked towards them

* * *

A little bit longer than the first one, getting the hang of writing now, which is helpful, and constructive criticism would be good but flames will be ignored. despite how much I like fire. Chapter 3 will be up very soon, hope somebody actually reads this. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade, never have, never will, its Takao Aoki's creation, not mine, however my OC's are my creations, they're all mine, all of them, mwahahaha, its alive!

* * *

--- Chapter 3, Not in the same league. ---

The white blade slammed into Dark Leopard again, knocking it back and causing it to start wobbling. "Looks like I'm winning" The overconfident blonde haired boy boasted as his blade made another attack on Dark Leopard, knocking it back again. "Actually kid think about it, he launched first, he went through five wooden planks first and you had the element of surprise, its got nothing to do with your skill, or lack there of" John pointed out matter-of-factly, the emotionless mask remaining on his face. Dan smirked at the comment and pulled himself together as Dark Leopard spun back up to speed, knocking the white beyblade away. "Dragoon!" the blonde haired boy cried, the arrogant tone in his voice being replaced with one of shock. "Come on Dr-Dragoon we c-can still w-win! D-Don't give up!" He stammered, the pressure getting to him as Dark Leopard knocked his blade around the floor almost effortlessly, sending it smashing through the remaining plank in a shower of splinters. Dan laughed to himself as Dark Leopard ground against Dragoon, pushing it back against a wall and holding it in place. "This is getting boring now kid" Dan commented with a yawn "are you even going to make me work for it?" he asked, all the while Dark Leopard was pushing Dragoon harder and harder into the wall causing shards of rock to crumble away. The boy fell to his knees, breathing heavily "I'll show you… and don't call me kid, my name is Ash!" he shouted angrily, pushing himself to his feet. "Dragoon! Tempest Hurricane!" Ash screamed at the top of his voice as his blade knocked Dark Leopard back and a funnel cloud began to form around it picking up speed. Dan merely smiled as his blade was swept up by the hurricane force winds and thrown into the air. "Looks like I win!" Ash said with a grin, the arrogant tone finding its way into his speech again. John merely shook his head and laid back down on the grass "fool…" he breathed as Ash noticed something. "W-Why are you smiling?" He asked, suddenly sounding frightened again. Dan looked across at Ash with the kind of look somebody would have on their face when addressing a 3 year old, before pointing to the sky. Ash looked up and as if on cue Dark Leopard fell from the sky "finish this kid off Dark Leopard… Black Slash!" Dan said, suppressing another yawn as Dark Leopard was engulfed in dark energy smashing down on the top of Dragoon and sending a huge cloud of dust flying in every direction. John opened his eyes idly as the dust cleared and saw Dragoon motionless in the bottom of a huge crater, and next to it Dark leopard was spinning, with hardly a scratch.

Dan laughed out loud again as he walked over and picked up Dark Leopard, kicking Dragoon back to a crying Ash, who was on his knees again. "Just take your pathetic blade and get out of here before I actually start trying" Dan said, stowing away Dark Leopard in his pocket and walking away from the battle site. Ash sat on the ground holding his Dragoon tightly in his grasp, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat their in shock and disbelief, his eyes scanned around for some way that Dan could have cheated, fixed the outcome, guaranteed that he would win and his eyes fell upon John. Ash stood up, attaching Dragoon to its launcher and sneering "If I can't beat him then I'll beat you, you don't look so tough! Get up battle me! Unless you're scared!" Ash yelled as the last few tears streamed down his face. 'This kid can't be serious…' John thought to himself, slowly getting to his feet "Sorry kid, but you're not worth my time" John stated, turning and starting to walk away. "YOU WILL BATTLE ME COWARD! YOU HAVE TO! BATTLE ME!" Ash roared, launching his Dragoon directly at John's back. John spun around and attached Black Dranzer to its launcher. "Tempest Hurricane!" Ash yelled and his blade was engulfed in energy, still heading directly at John. Mere moments before impact John launched Black Dranzer with met Ash's glowing beyblade in the air and knocking it into the ground where it skidded to a halt at its owners feet, the outer edge of its attack ring buckled and smashed. John merely looked at Ash as he lay on the floor in a heap before picking up Black Dranzer (which as usual was accompanied by the usual drained feeling) and continued walking away as if nothing had happened. John closed his eyes and walked past Dan with his arms folded. Dan stopped laughing and turned to follow him. Ash stopped crying and gathered up the warped remains of his Dragoon. "You two get back here!" he shouted, running after them down the street.

* * *

That's it, chapter 3 is up and all 3 of the main characters have been introduced, there will be more later but for now, that's it. Enjoy, this one is a little shorter again but I've never been very good at writing long chapters... hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer... anyway, this story has a grand total of... 0 reviews! woo! Go me! Still no constructive criticism from anyone... I'm considering saying flames are welcome just to get some attention:( Enjoy. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to Takao Aoki, I wish I could own it, the royalties you earn from such a franchise would be huge but that's only a dream and now I'm rambling... oh well. I do own my OC's however, and you can't have them! **:P**

* * *

--- Chapter 4, Realization ---

"You have to! You owe me!" Ash whined as he grabbed Dan's sleeve to try and stop him walking away again. "You guys broke my Dragoon, you have to do something for me to make up for it." Ash continued, frowning as John merely walked off without saying anything. "Anyway, like I was saying, you owe me." Ash finished lamely. Dan looked at Ash with the expression of somebody attempting to remove a very stubborn stain. "Fine, spit it out kid! What do you want?" Dan said angrily, knocking Ash hand off his sleeve and checking it for any marks he may have left. Ash gave a nervous smile and took a step back to make sure he as out of arms reach. "Train me" Ash said so quickly that it could hardly be recognised as English. Dan cast him another dark look before trying to run again at which point Ash dived on his back and tackled him to the ground. "You can't get away, you owe me!" Ash said, grabbing Dan's ankle as he was thrown off and Dan tried to run again. Dan growled as he got us again, shaking his foot free of Ash's grasp and brushing the dust off his shirt roughly. "…stupid kid…" he grumbled, glaring at Ash before looking around for John 'Damn, no back up' he thought to himself.

"Look, kid, we just don't train people, ok? Especially not people like you." Dan tried to explain while resisting the urge to throttle the younger boy. "What do you mean 'people like me'?" Ash questioned, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms impatiently. "I mean, annoying little wannabes who don't stand a chance." Dan answered, brushing his blue hair out of his eyes. "People that would never pose any challenge for us… ever". Dan turned to walk away to look for John but Ash followed. "I am a challenge for you!" Ash yelled angrily "I have a bit beast." Dan just sighed 'Sure the kid has power, he has a bit beast a pretty strong one, but he cant control it, and without control that power is wasted' he thought to himself, still walking without even knowing where he was going 'hes got potential but its only potential, nothing real… yet' he continued to dictate to himself in his mind, adding the final word despite himself. He finally broke out of his trance when a drop of rain fell on the top of his head, running down between his eyes. "Its raining." Ash said dumbly, looking at Dan and pulling his sleeve again to get his attention "I said it's raining!" Ash repeated as Dan pulled his sleeve out of Ash's grasp "Yes Mr 'master-of-stating-the-obvious', I'm well aware of that." Dan snapped, striding off into a café with Ash hot on his heels. "I'll have… an ice cream please, strawberry ice cream" Dan said, running his eyes over the menu behind the counter to pick the sugariest thing he could afford. "And what'll your friend be havin' Darlin'?" the waitress asked in a fake accent, Dan just rolled his eyes and picked up his bowl of ice cream "He can pay himself if he wants anything"

* * *

-----John's POV-----

I watched from behind a parked truck as Dan and that kid ran into the café. I don't know why they have both been following me but I don't like it. "I'm not a people person" I said to myself aloud before abandoning my position behind the truck and walking off down the street towards the sea front. Dan's alright I guess, when he hasn't had sugar but that other kid just gets on my nerves, and what's even worse is that that kid wants us to train him. I wrapped my fingers around the cold form of Black Dranzer in my pocket and pulled it out, feeling the warmth drain from my hand and a certain something be extinguished inside me. "Is this the price I have to pay for perfection?" I asked myself out loud as my feet found the sand of the beach. A slutty looking girl in a pink miniskirt overheard me as she passed in the other direction "You are NOT perfect!" she pointed out matter-of-factly, with a smug smile. "No, you'd have to be a bit taller to be perfect…" she said before carrying on up the steps "see you later" she finished as she disappeared from sight. "Whatever..." I mumbled before setting off again. But she's right isn't she, I'm not perfect, Black Dranzer may be but I am not and never will be. But then again is Black Dranzer perfect either? Is it even possible to be perfect? Questions tumbled about in my mind as I reached the place I was headed for, a thin section on beach with the cliffs on one side and the sea on the other. It was raining heavily now so there was nobody around. I attached Black Dranzer to its launcher and took aim, launching the blade so that it smashed through the large rocks that had fallen onto the sand from the cliff face, about 10 minutes of smashing though rocks followed and Black Dranzer was starting to look weaker and slow down. A storm was forming above us. "You're not perfect, are you Black Dranzer? You pretend to be, everyone thinks you are, but you're not are you? You aren't perfect, you aren't complete…" I said to myself as it stopped spinning in the middle of the pile of rubble it had created. I walked over to pick it up "You aren't perfect, just like me"

Flashback

"_Black Dranzer! Dark Flame!" John commanded, his blade spinning back up to full speed as his bit beast emerged from its centre. "I wont go down that easy!" The boy yelled "Dark Leopard, again! Black Slash!". The two beyblades raced towards each other, both engulfed in crackling dark energy and hit with a mighty explosion that tore the roof off the building. John looked across the battlefield at his fallen opponent, and then down as both beyblades stopped spinning "Black Dranzer… we drew……" John said as he too fell to the ground, unconscious._

End Flashback

"You can't be perfect." I clenched my fist around Black Dranzer and turned around to face the raging sea. "You aren't perfect, you can be beaten just like every other beyblade! You aren't worth what you do to me!" I yelled as I drew my arm back to throw Black Dranzer into the ocean, lightening cascaded through the sky as intense searing pain flooded through my body. I screamed in agony and fell to my knees, Black Dranzer still clasped tightly between my fingers. I stood up shakily without another word and headed back to the café, the rain plastering my hair to my head.

* * *

----Normal POV----

Ash didn't know what had happened but Dan had become very friendly very quickly as soon as he had started eating "And then I asked if they wanted some ice cream and they bit my hand" Dan said happily, laughing as he showed Ash the many rows of tooth marks that now adorned his arm. Ash merely nodded, quite frightened by Dan's sudden change in temperment. "More ice cream?" Dan asked Ash, finishing his sixth bowl as an official looking man in a black suit marched into the café, brandishing a rolled up poster at the woman behind the counter and having a short conversation before striding over to the front window. Ash looked over curiously as the man stuck the poster on the glass before leaving the café. A large title at the top of the poster read 'BBA, World Championship Qualifiers' and Ash dragged Dan over to it before he could order two more bowls of ice cream. "Lets see" Dan said, after realizing what the poster was about and pushing Ash out of the way. "Beyblade world championship qualifiers… best of 3 matches… 4 stages… then a final to determine the winner… top three teams qualify for the world championships… teams of three people... teams may have a substitute." Dan mumbled at he read his way through the poster, taking note of all the important points. "Seems good" he said as a bell above the door signalled John's arrival into the café, soaked from head to toe. "Finally decided to come back eh?" Dan commented happily as he haphazardly pulled the poster off the window, much to the annoyance of the waitress. "Hey you, put that back" She shouted, coming out from behind the counter and losing her fake accent. "That's BBA proper- OH MY GOD! GET OUT!" she yelled noticing the footprints John had put all over the floor and pushing them all out, poster and all.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 4 for you, I thought it might have been a bit boring so I added some Black Dranzer Theory stuff in there, just to get that bit of the story started. STILL 0 REVIEWS! WOOOO! Probably 0 readers as well... and its already 4 chapter is:'( oh well. That Chapter was somewhere closer to the length they should be, so I'm happy with it, even if it is a little boring. 


End file.
